


The Runaway Lady

by Jane0Doe



Series: The Fae are Watching [4]
Category: Faerie Folklore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Seelie Court, Seer Luna Lovegood, gentry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: We all have a past,Some have Secrets that they keep close.Some have Obligations that they hide from.Some have duties that they abandon.And some?some have all of the above





	The Runaway Lady

Pandora Lovegood did not like Ginevra Weasley.

It had nothing to do with the girl herself, and everything to do with what she represented.

.

Pandora had spent near 12 seasonal cycles on the mortal plane, hidden behind her husband’s Pureblood name within a family known for its madness and its belief in impossible things. Despite this, or maybe because of it, she had known that they were at a tipping point and had been understandably fearful of what was to come.

By faery law, she should have taken her Paramore and their babe back to the Seelie court at the first moment possible. But…

… Xeno didn’t want to abandon his ailing parents.

…they had a newspaper to run.

…little Luna had just been born and they didn’t want to unsettle her.

…the neighbours would miss them.

…their friends would miss them.

…the cat would miss them.

.

On and on and on it went. Each excuse becoming more and more ridiculous as time passed.

.

But the truth of it was that she didn’t want to return to her duties as one of the Gentry of the Lands of eternal summer.

Believed to be a foreign pureblood and as nuts as her husband, she had a freedom here that she would never have in Faerie. This world may be bland and chocking on its own lies but within their cosy little home? She was happy.

it wasn’t going to stay that way though, and that fact terrified her.

.

.

The Fey were coming.

They would take what they were due and punish those that had dared to stand in their way.

And little Ginny Weasley? The golden girl. Apple of her mother’s eye. That pretty little peach that came from a wholesome light family that espoused integration and equality? That girl would be their _ **Herald**_.

The girl may play the part of a sweet little innocent, but Pandora had watched as she tumbled into the woods after lesser fey.

She had watched as the girl lead her own brothers along its twisted paths like a little Whisp, deep into its heart.

She had seen the girl jagged smile, heard her tinkling laugh and even tasted the poisonous fruit she grew within her mother’s garden.

So no.

Pandora did not like Ginevra Weasley.

And if she had her way, the girl would never get anywhere near her precious baby girl.

Her daughter may be destined for something greater, but she wanted to keep her as far away from the courts and their petty games as she possibly could, for as long as she possibly could.

.

Unfortunately fate was not on her side. And, as she lay dying thanks to the collapse of her experimental runic array, there was no way for her to communicate these hopes to her sobbing daughter.

All she could do was reflect on her own hubris and pray that the very girl she had spurned would choose to protect her little moon from the world she would bring knocking now that Pandora would no longer be there to do so.

She would not delude herself over her dear Xeno.

Her death would break him, and he would either follow her into the next great adventure or remain as an empty shell of a man upon this plane.

.

.

.

Luna met Ginny for the first time at her mother’s funeral.

The girl had held her as she cried over her mother, then her father and finally herself.

.

Much later, Luna would look back and see this as the moment their friendship formed.

And when later still she followed Ginny and her fiery mirrors to the revels, she would look back and see her mother’s death as a turning point within her life.

Though she would morn what she had lost, she would not regret what she had gained.

Even when she _saw_ what was to come, she did not regret as she had long forgotten how.

.

In deaths realm, her mother sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this a while ago but it took me too long to get to it and I lost my inspiration. By the end, it was like pulling teeth to write so I hope it isn't terrible.
> 
> If the muse ever strikes me I might rewrite it but IDK or really give a f*ck any more 2bh as its like 4 and I haven't slept yet and this tiny piece has taken weeks!
> 
> anyway, pls comment with any suggestions and let me know if the grammar or punctuation is too terrible


End file.
